J'ai oublié
by Huguette
Summary: J'étais sensé me souvenir de quelque chose... quelque chose d'important... mais j'ai oublié. - One shot HPDM


**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour les copains. Je vous propose un petit OS HPDM un peu triste mais hey, j'vais te dire, la vie, c'est pas gai. Bon. Heu. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à m'insulter! **

**J'ai oublié**

C'est le genre de matin ou tu ne te souviens plus très bien, si on est hier, si on est demain. Ce matin ou tu ne fais plus la différence entre ton rêve et un rayon de soleil, entre ton cauchemar et la pluie qui tapote à ta fenêtre. Tu ouvres un œil et te demande pourquoi tu dors par terre, alors que ton lit se trouve à 2 mètres. Et puis tu te demandes ou il est, alors quand tu entends très distinctement le bruit de la douche, tu te dis qu'il doit y être, et tu souris dans la moquette, avachi comme une grosse masse sur le sol, parce que tu l'aimes. Tu sens une odeur de vanille, et ça, c'est tout lui, et ses parfums qui semblent tous droit sortis d'un magasin de bonbons, des parfums sucrés de cerises, de vanille, et de pistache, de loin il te fait penser à un gigantesque cornet de glace, mais hey… il est bien moins froid.

Tu essayes de te redresser, tu occultes le fait que tu sois encore habillé et jeté sur la moquette, alors tu décides de descendre à la cuisine manger quelque chose, parce que ton ventre grogne. Tu jettes un coup d'œil dans la glace, et constate ta peau plus pâle que la lune, et les cernes et cicatrices qui ornent ton visage. Tu occultes ça aussi, tu ne penses qu'à lui, et à ton petit-déjeuner.

Tous les matins au réveil, tu oublies. Tu descends les marches en souriant, tu caresse un peu le chat qui se tient toujours au même endroit, en bas de la rampe, tu ramasses le journal qu'un quelconque mioche a laissé tomber devant la porte d'entrée, tu mets ta main en visière et observe le paysage, toujours aussi magnifique, un rayon de soleil entre chez toi sans frapper mais ça ne te dérange pas, parce que le matin au réveil, rien ne te dérange, à part lui qui reste vraiment trop longtemps sous la douche. La maison est vraiment sale, vraiment en désordre, elle part en ruines, mais tu l'oublies. Amnésie sélective. Tu ne songes qu'à la chance que tu as, qu'il ne soit pas parti, que tout aille bien, et que la terre continue a rester suspendue dans l'univers sans tomber. Parce que si il était parti, rien n'irait plus.

Tu allumes la cafetière et sers une coupe de lait au chat, puis tu la poses sur le carrelage, défoncé par endroits, mais il préfère sortir. Si il était doué de parole, il voudrait t'aider à sortir de ta cage dorée, à te faire réaliser que tous les matins, tu vis dans un autre monde, parce que tu n'es pas tout à fait réveillé, pas tout à fait endormi, pas tout à fait remis de tous ces verres que tu as ingurgité la veille. C'était sûrement ce que tu voulais. Boire pour oublier. Mais tu ne réussis jamais à boire assez pour tout oublier, pour toujours, et la réalité te revient.

Tu t'assoies et balaye d'un geste de la main tout ce qui jonche la table, factures, journaux, lettres de tes amis, encore fermées. Tout ce qui pourrait te faire sortir de ta bulle. Tu ouvres le journal par automatisme et le survole un peu, par principe. Il faudrait que tu te tiennes au courant de l'actualité, tu verrais que ton père est mort, que ton meilleur ami est papa, que la France a encore une fois perdu la coupe du monde de Quidditch, fait récurrent.

Tu verrais qu'une commémoration aura lieu Dimanche dans un petit parc du nord de l'Angleterre, pour toutes les victimes de la guerre. Tous les sacrifiés, pour un monde meilleur. Un monde de moins en moins crédible, un monde qui se détruit un peu plus chaque jour. Tu verrais une liste de victimes. Tu verrais le nom de ta raison de vivre, à la lettre P., en lettres capitales. Tu pleurerais sûrement un peu.

De toute façon, le soleil brille trop pour que ce soir vraiment arrivé. Le lac devant chez toi est vraiment trop luisant, trop parfait pour qu' il n'existe plus. Le monde tourne trop facilement, aujourd'hui, il ne peut pas être ailleurs qu'ici, sinon, tout ne serait pas aussi merveilleux.

Les effets de l'alcool et du sommeil se dissipent peu à peu, tu entends de moins en moins distinctement le bruit de la douche, et ton ventre recommence à te faire souffrir. Les rayons du soleil sons de moins en moins lumineux, le monde reprend son vrai visage, ta main ne caresse plus rien, le chat s'en est allé lui aussi, il t'a abandonné. Et Harry, qui est bien trop long. Il doit revenir. Il va revenir. Il ne peut pas être parti, c'est impossible. Pas après tout ce que vous avez traversé pour en arriver là. C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas vous être battus l'un contre l'autre tant d'années pour mettre fin à tout ça à cause d'un tout petit morceau de bois et d'un éclat vert. Il t'a fait renoncer à ta froideur et à ton masque, pour qu'il réussisse à te voir réellement. Il t'a fait danser en public. Il t'a même demandé en mariage, un jour. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ça a duré trop longtemps, ça a été votre épreuve la plus pénible. Apprendre à se connaître, et à aller au delà des apparences, apprendre à cerner sa personnalité de saloperie de sauveur de monde, à canaliser ta colère, à réussir à tomber amoureux. Apprendre que tu pouvais aimer quelqu'un plus que ta vie et plus que toutes ces conneries futiles qui ont composé ta jeunesse… Non… Toutes ces années d'efforts n'avaient pas pu être réduits en miettes. Tout bonnement impossible. Ça avait été trop long et compliqué pour que ce soit déjà terminé. C'était même risible. Alors tu ris, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il te reste.

Tu ris nerveusement et attrape une lettre. Tu l'ouvres rapidement et commence ta lecture.

Au fil des lignes, le rire s'estompe. _Depuis la mort de Harry, tu ne sors plus de chez toi…_ Ton visage se renferme alors que tu continues à lire. _Il faut que tu continues à vivre, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu…_ Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que tu réussis à t'échapper de la réalité, on te force à y revenir ? S_aches que nous sommes là pour toi. Tu devrais venir à la commémoration Dimanche, ce serait sûrement bénéfique.. _Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas continuer à rêver sa vie, plutôt que de vivre un cauchemar ? Qui a un jour décidé qu'on était forcés de vivre dans la réalité ? C'est stupide._ On ne veut pas que tu fasses de bêtise. Par pitié, ne fais rien de stupide. _Tu ne ris plus maintenant. Tu hésites. Ton coeur se tord un peu. Et naturellement, les éclats se transforment peu à peu en sanglots, tu pleures doucement et l'ancre commence à couler sur le parchemin, à disparaître, par la faute de tes larmes. Si seulement elles avaient pu disparaître avant. Ça y est, ta réalité est entrée chez toi à son tour et il est parti. Il est parti. Et il ne reviendra jamais. Tu pleures comme tous les matins, et tu t'effondres sur la table de la cuisine, une plainte saccadée s'échappant de tes lèvres, tes yeux mouillés, perdus et hagards se réfugiant dans ta manche pour t'échapper à nouveau.

Tu empoignes les lettres et tu les tord dans tous les sens, tu hurles et tes larmes qui coulent, sans s'arrêter, et ton corps fébrile qui ne sait plus exactement où il en est ni comment il doit agir, et ta peine, ta peine qui revient comme un coup de poing, un énorme coup de poing, si violent, si inattendu. Et tu vois son visage sur la cheminée, Harry est beau, si beau, et si mort. Alors tu t'effondres par terre et tu décides d'y rester.

_« J'ai oublié... » _il avait murmuré avant de fermer les yeux._ « J'était sensé me souvenir de quelque chose... quelque chose d'important... mais j'ai oublié. » U_ne larme avait perlé au coin de son oeil. Toi tu t'en souvenais. C'était une de tes recommandations. Tu lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais oublier qu'il ne devait pas te quitter. Quelque chose d'important. Hermione lui avait serré la main en lui disant que toi tu t'en souviendrais sûrement._ « Draco saura. » _elle sanglotait. _« Attends un peu, Draco saura, je te le jure. » _Mais il n'avait pas attendu.

Tu te souviens du combat. Tes yeux se remplissent de l'éclair vert, du petit morceau de bois qui lui a été fatal, ils ne voient plus que ça. Après le réveil, toujours, ils ne voient plus que l'éclair, parce que c'est ta réalité, un monde imparfait et bancal qui n'est beau qu'entre le moment du réveil, et celui de l'autre réveil. Et entre ces deux moments, lorsque tu n'es ni tout à fait vivant ni tout à fait mort, tu te dis qu'il reviendra.

Il reviendra bien un jour…

_Fin _


End file.
